Cast Wanted
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: A glimpse at how Buster & Babs met & how they got the leading roles in the show R


_**Disclaimer & A/N:**__A tribute to one of my favourite shows when I was a kid; showed me that no matter how down you gets, there's always something to bring you back up. Also, unless stated, none of my TTA fics are related; pretty much like Buster & Babs until they were old enough to get hitched._

**-*/\/\*-**

Acme Looniversity Acme Acres, the school where young toons went to get educated in the art of cartoon comedy. Founded and run by the original Looney Tunes cast, it was the best, and only, place in Looney Tune Land where kids could get to learn the tricks of their idols. However, it was currently the middle of the summer holidays yet the school was packed due to auditions for a new show that their 'Creators' had come up with.

In the main hall where all the participating toons were waiting, the young hopefuls were practicing their routines knowing that this may be their only shot at working with _the_Looney Tunes instead of just learning from them. One tiny toon however was not. Sitting quietly on a bench near the far side of the hall, Buster Bunny watched in boredom as other toons his age get encouragements from their parents or last minute tips before their number was called.

At least they were here by choice, Buster on the other hand had been told by his mother over the phone to sign up saying that he could be the next Bugs Bunny. It was true that he was as cool and laidback as his hero, but Buster was rather hoping to just get through Looniversity with average grades or above, find something he's good at and just wing it from there onwards until he was given his halo.

Meanwhile, in another part of the hall, Barbara Anne 'Babs' Bunny was anything but calm as she paced about. Ever since she had started at Acme Loo, Babs had made it her mission in life to become the queen of comedy. Already she had made herself popular with the rest of her peers with her spin changes and multiple voice skills that she seemed to be blessed with since birth. It was only natural that the next step would be to perform on the many boobtubes that littered the real world that they performed for.

After her parents and many younger siblings had wished her good luck and she had made it to the Looniversity however, Babs was beginning to get cold feet. She needed to get a second opinion on her act and so decided to look about for someone who had yet to see her latest act. Unfortunately, nearly, if not everyone in Acme Loo had seen her perform whether during lunch or after classes hence making it hard to know if what she did was good or they were just saying that to keep her happy.

After quickly scanning the crowd, Babs' eyes locked onto a familiar blue furred rabbit in a red jumper keeping to himself. She had seen him in some of her classes and although they had yet to properly get to know one another she was already starting to get a crush on him. She and her friends Fifi and Shirley had once seen him make a fool out of Montana Max when the spoiled brat tried to take his seat, what Max got instead was a one way trip to the other side of Acme Acres via a spring loaded seat courtesy of the blue rabbit.

"Target acquired, beginning mission" Babs said after quickly spin changing into a special forces soldier before changing back and hopping over to her target.

"Excuse me" Buster shook his head to rid himself of his daydream only for his eyes to nearly widen when he saw who was talking to him.

Babs Bunny, the self proclaimed queen of comedy, was standing before him looking a bit nervous if he saw her right. He had seen the doe during some of her acts and whilst he was deeply impressed with her skills, and sending his heartbeat to warp speed with some of her more alluring spin changes the girl had next to no self restraint and he had often attempted to tell her himself. It was too bad that he was afraid doing so might ruin his chances of asking her out.

"You're excused" Buster replied quick-wittedly.

"Ho ho" Babs said although the corners of her mouth was twitching upwards at his quickness. "I was wondering if you could watch my performance and give me a second opinion about it"

Buster was sure he was hearing things. Babs Bunny asking _him_ for his opinion on her upcoming act? Seeing as April fool's day had already passed he had either gone back in time or he was still dreaming.

"Well, sure. If I'm gonna sit around doing nothing, I might as well enjoy something whilst doing nothing" Buster conceded before quickly spin changing into a directors getup complete with pencil moustache. "Begin whenever you're ready"

Taking a deep breath, Babs curtseyed before clearing her throat. "First of all, what do you think of my voice?"

Buster was startled by the question but before he could answer, the doe had suddenly spin changed into a yellow and purple ballerina dress and tutu.

"Is it a good voice, or a bad voice?" She asked before spin changing again into a blonde haired sheriff whose name had completely evaded Buster's mind for the moment. She then went in for the kill by spin changing into Jessica Rabbit sending his heartbeat skyward, his eyes popping outward and his jaw earthbound with a solid clang.

Seeing how she had Buster almost drooling over her, Babs lifted the buck's lower jaw off the floor and began tickling his chin until he was lifted off the ground by her handiwork.

"I guess this is what people mean by 'light as a feather, stiff as a board'" Babs said in her normal voice as she pulled her hand away allowing Buster to float to the floor. "With the board being thick as two short planks"

Shaking his head furiously before he lost himself again, Buster quickly stood up and got out of his costume before speaking.

"This is supposed to be a comedy show, _not _a romance" He pointed out.

"Your right" Babs admitted spin changing back into her yellow top and purple skirt. "Maybe I should do some impersonations of the original Looney's at their best, or maybe impersonate a couple of Disney's and show how they should act. Oh! Or maybe I could impersonate some of the real TV stars in some of their best clips! By the way, what are you gonna do to impress the judges?"

Buster was amazed that he actually understood what the pink furred doe was saying at high speed. In his eyes the girl had to either lay off the sweets or switch to decaf.

"No idea" He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll just say hello and play it by ear from there"

"How can you possibly say that with a straight face!" Babs demanded grabbing Buster by the shoulders and pulling him towards her so that they were pressed nose to nose. It was this cool casualness that had attracted her to him and also left her wondering something. "You sure you're not related to Bugs Bunny?"

"If I was related to Bugs he wouldn't have forced me to audition for this show like my parents" Buster replied pushing Babs away from him.

"Oh" Was all that Babs could say in reply to his answer. Seeing that she could not find anything else to talk about Babs figured she might as well try and get to know him a little better, she did not even know his name for carrots sake. "By the way, I'm Babs Bunny"

Buster could see she was just saying that for the sake of something to do but decided to play along with it. "Buster Bunny"

"No relation" They quickly added simultaneously before the other got the wrong idea. As soon as they said it a light bulb appeared over their heads quickly disappearing when the janitor grabbed it and stuffed it into a box with the words _spare light bulbs _scribbled on the side of it.

"Beats buying new ones" He said before leaving.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Buster asked Babs as the janitor walked away.

"My impersonations" Babs said pointing at herself.

"My coolness" Buster continued.

"Partners?"

"Bingo"

After quickly going up to the reception desk and getting their numbers changed, the two rabbits passed the rest of the time away getting to know one another. The closer it got to their time to go on, Babs found herself getting calmer as if just sitting beside Buster was taking away the pressure.

'_At least I get something out of this if I don't get picked'_ She thought to herself.

When their number was called the two of them made their way through the back door that led to the theatre room where they usually went for drama class. As they made their way to the front of the stage, Buster managed to catch a glimpse of the judges through a crack in the curtains and suddenly freeze up causing Babs to bump into him.

"Hey, what gives?" Babs asked rubbing her sore nose.

Buster was too shocked to speak so instead pointed at the opening in the curtains implying that she should see for herself. The first thing she saw when looking through, all Babs could see was some green feathered duck in a white tank top go through his routine. Once he moved out the way Babs was able to see the judges; Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Bugs Bunny were watching the green mallard with different levels of interest. It did not take a genius to figure out what made her partner freeze up.

"Nervous about performing in front of your hero?" She teased him smiling at the discovery of knowing that whilst her cobalt crush could keep his cool it was still nowhere near Bugs' level.

"_Nervous_?" Buster repeated shakily sounding like he was close to hyperventilating. "That's _Bugs Bunny_ out there! If I screw this up-"

"You won't screw this up" Babs assured him.

"How?" Buster asked unaware of how close Babs was to him.

Babs replied by leaning in and kissing him grabbing his shoulders in case he tried to back away. She felt her ears curl into themselves when she felt his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss before pulling away.

"Nervous?" She asked softly.

"Nope" Buster answered just as softly.

"Breathless?"

"Slightly"

"Ready?"

"Hang on" He quickly kissed her again before letting go of her. "Ready"

**-*\/*-**

At the judges table, the judges were currently discussing the last entry.

"I tell yahsth, that ducksth a diamond justh waiting to be polisthed" Daffy exclaimed throwing spittle over his companions.

"He coitainly reminds me 'o someone" Bugs muttered to Porky.

"No kid-kid-kid, no kid-kid-kid, no-kid-got that right" Porky agreed before looking down at the line up. "Will the ne-ne-ne-will the act performing after Plucky please enter"

Bugs actually straightened up in his seat when he saw Babs Bunny step out from behind the curtain dressed up as either Rocky Balboa or Mohammed Ali as they would head to the ring judging by the bath robe she was wrapped in pretending to throw punches every few steps followed by Buster who looked like he was trying not to blow his top at her antics.

"Rope it in!" He suddenly said to her when she suddenly spin changed into Clint Eastwood and was about to use his 'do I feel lucky' line.

Bugs inwardly smiled when he saw the doe comply with Buster's order. He had seen Babs in his office at least once a week because she went overkill on one of her performances during class and was caught by the teacher- usually Professor Fudd's class. Despite telling her time and again to learn a little self restraint, Bugs would always see her next week because she did not listen to his advice. Now however it seemed like her new friend had some sort of control over her although the true amount was yet to be seen.

Buster Bunny on the other hand, was someone Bugs was hoping who would sign up for the show's auditions having been reminded of himself in the young buck's mannerisms and personality- unlike a certain duck, he did not proclaim about a student being a star preferring to see if they were willing to try themselves. He was not expecting the two of them to team up but then again, combined the two kids were practically what he might have been like if he had a twin; the scary part being who was good and vice-versa.

'_Dis aughta be good'_He thought to himself. "Okay yous two, da toitles have finished rollin an yer about tah go on air. De rest is up tah yerselves tah figure out. Need a momento to cook up a plan?"

Buster and Babs glanced at one another before shaking their heads in the negative.

"In dat case, Porky would you do da honours?"

Porky fumbled with his bowtie for a second. "Ac-ac-ac-begin!"

"Hiya Toonsters!" Buster said cheerfully as if speaking to a camera. "I'm Buster Bunny"

"And I'm Babs Bunny" Babs said as she stepped up beside Buster before they both said simultaneously. "No relation"

"And today" Buster continued. "We're gonna-"

"Um, Buster?" Babs suddenly interrupted as she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "When you threw away the script and said we would just play it by ear, you didn't say what 'it' was"

Buster slapped a hand against his face and dragged down. "When I said play it by ear, I mean we'll just improvise"

Babs' mouth made a perfect O as she understood what her partner meant. Turning back to the audience, Buster made to resume what he was saying before he was interrupted only to be walloped on the head by a trombone that Babs had suddenly pulled out of nowhere and tried to play it with her ears.

"My ears can play it, but my mouth can't reach" She noted before chucking it away and bringing out a small harp. "Will this do instead?"

Buster did not reply at first. Putting his hand on her cheek, Buster dragged it across her face zipping her lips shut.

"Zip it!" He hissed before turning back to the audience. "I'd tell her to put a cork in it but she would probably _pop_"

Babs looked down at her zipped lips sending a quick glare at Buster before unzipping them. "Remind me again why I'm working with you"

"Because of all the folk out there watching us" Buster explained waving his hand at the audience. "From the little guys with big feet" He placed a hand on his head and pushed himself down until he was half his size. "To the big guys with muscles a plenty" He quickly made himself twice as tall and muscular.

"With egos twice as big and just as fragile" Babs chipped in before prodding Buster with a needle resulting in a big bang that left a pair of blue rabbit feet with blinking eyes on top.

"Okay, stop roight dere yous two!" Bugs suddenly called out to them both he and Porky were trying hard not to laugh at the kids act whilst Daffy pretended to be bored. "Tanks fer trying out. We'll give yahs a call sometime tahmarrow tah let yahs know if yahs got in"

The moment the two rabbits hopped off the stage, Porky turned to his fellow judge.

"Rela-rela-rela-part of your family tree?" He asked curiously.

"You kiddin? Thisth one'sth bad enough asth isth!" Daffy put in jerking his thumb in Bugs' direction.

"Dey kinda reminds me of dat black 'n whoite couple, Bosko an Honey" Bugs admitted as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well Babs definitely reminds me 'o Honey"

"At leasth they were the right coloursth for dullnesth" Daffy scoffed. "Now that Plucky Duck on the other hand-"

Bugs groaned as his 'nemesis' began another tirade over the young duck being the crème of the crop. This was definitely going to be a long afternoon.

**-*/\*-**

Buster had just finished emptying his bowl of carrot flavoured cereal when the phone rang. He knew it could not be his parents as it was not yet Monday, he had not given his number to Babs although she did give him hers and it was too early for salesman to be calling; so he was rather curious as to who could be calling him at this early hour on a Sunday.

"Bunny residence" He said into the phone.

"_I taught you said yous _weren't _related"_ A familiar Brooklyn accent replied from the speaker causing Buster to stare at the phone in shock.

"Principle Bugs?" He exclaimed both in shock and surprise.

"_Eh...what's up, Star?"_ Came the almost familiar catchphrase.

"Star?" Buster repeated. "As in-?"

"_As in star of de upcoming show Tiny Toon Adventures alongside yer goilfriend"_ Bugs confirmed. _"Oh, good luck tryin tah tame by da 'Y', she's a real firecracker" click_

Buster could not believe what he had just heard. Bugs Bunny had just called Babs _his_ girlfriend and wished him luck; he was definitely going to need it, he reckoned. Not only that, he had gotten a role in the show as one of the lead characters. As he allowed his still slumbering brain to catch up with the news, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver. "Hey Mom...Yeah, I got the part...Leading role-well actually one of the leading roles...Well, you're not going to believe this but-"

Anything else Buster wanted to tell his mother was interrupted when a pink missile tackled him sending them to the far side of the burrow minus his head and the arm holding the phone.

"Gotta go Mom, call you later!" Buster quickly said before his head followed the rest of his body with the arm putting down the phone before retracting to its usual length as well only then was a crash heard as the two bunnies collided with the floor.

"We got in! Can you believe it!" Babs exclaimed excitedly from on top of Buster who was recovering from his sudden elastic limb whiplash. "I never thought I would have gotten on! I mean, I know I'm good but with the amount of times I've been sent to the Head's office, you'd think it would work against me, right?"

"Is there ever a time, when you're awake, that you don't speak Road Runner?" Buster asked coolly from below her cocking an eyebrow.

Babs just smiled as she leaned in and pulled his face towards her with her ears. As their lips touched, Buster was pretty sure that he was going to have to make a new plan on how he was going to go through life. It was definitely going to be interesting.

**-*\/\/*-**

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
